


We Have Met Before, Haven't We?

by Food1



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Hybrids, Kevin Moon Is a Meme God, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Food1/pseuds/Food1
Summary: Hyunjun was always told by his mother of the horse hybrid with hair as blue as sapphire and skin as white as the clouds but it's most greatest characteristic was the sharp twirly horn that resides on his head. The zebra hybrid was always intrigued at how come a creature like that exists and he wanted to find it someday. However, as time passed and he grew, he lost interest in that story and was more interested in dancing. However, when he was asked by his friend if he wanted to go hiking, he couldn't simply refuse, who doesn't like hiking? The only thing that happened is that he lost footing and he fell and when he woke up with treated bruises and a person with blue hair, white skin and a sharp, twirly horn was beside him did he suddenly love hiking and falling from mountains and falling for the person beside him.





	1. Crystalline Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Thia is gonna be short fic though.

Hyunjun sighed as he laid in his bed. His eyes were looking at the ceiling. His phone beside him. The sound of BTS' "Fire" blasting in his room.

It was, however, interrupted by the sound of someone calling. He groaned as he picked up his phone and answered the call.

_"Yubuseoyeo?"_

_"Hey Hyunjun!"_

_"Sunwoo, why are you calling?"_

_"It's just a few of my friends and I decided to go hiking and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."_

Hyunjun looked at the hiking gear on the corner of his room and inhaled.

_"Sure."_

_"You don't seem excited."_

_"I'm not, I just need to get out of my house and this is the best thing I can do right now."_

_"You'll have fun, I promise."_

_"Promise me no promises, Sunwoo."_

The call ended after that and Hyunjun started packing his hiking gear. Then his phone dinged to signify a message. Hyunjun went and picked it up.

_"Hyunjun, tomorrow. Be here at my house by 5 A.M. the mountain is far and my house is nearer to it. Also bring extra clothes, we're camping there."_

Hyunjun looked at it for a second before going back to packing his things.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

Hyunjun looked outside as the van driver drove them to their destination. Sunwoo and Haknyeon were cuddling in front of him so were Chanhee and Changmin beside him and then there was him, the fifth wheel.

As they ascended, Hyunjun saw a small pond by a cave and he thought of how wonderful it would be to be there. He totally envied the animals there.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

The van came to a halt and Hyunjoon walked out followed by SunHak then MinHee and he opened his arms as he embraced the fresh air that was slapping him in thr face like he had done something bad. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He imagined what it would feel like to sleep and feel the cold air in his skin.

He also wanted to take pictures because the view was so picturesque that he could stay here for one year and he'd still have more places to picture. MinHee then walked to the registration panel and registered their names and paid after. Then they were lead by a guide to the entrance of the hiking trail and after a few pictures they started hiking.

Hyunjun was careful when hiking but that made him trail behind as that made him slower. SunHak was at the very front and Hyunjun groaned as they urged him and MinHee to go faster. Hyunjun needed the pictures, he had a mass following in Instagram and he needs to keep them satiated. He sweared, most of his followers probably get food from his pictures but that's just his mind.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

After the excruciating hike, they finally managed to reach the camp grounds and Hyunjun was happy when he saw picnic tables. He walked towards the tables and sat down before groaning. The adrenaline was gone and pain hit his feet in full force.

"Fuck!"

MinHee and SunHak looked at him before chuckling and going back to preparing the tents. Hyunjun brought his own but he was still in pain besides, he doesn't want to sleep with the two couples. They always do something and he doesn't want to be part of that something.

After a few minutes of resting, Hyunjun decided to explore the camping grounds and it was quite wide. There were trees surrounding the area and he wanted to look for the place where he can properly look at the pond. He did find the perfect spot.

He settled between two trees and took out his camera, he then looked for the perfect time to take a shot, one where there were no plants blocking it. Finally, there was a perfect shot and he took it. He smiled and opened the gallery of his camera, there he saw the beautiful pond but something else caught his eye, it was a flash of blue near the pond. He then looked up from the camera nad at the pond. There was someone naked and he has blue hair and when he turned around, Hyunjoon lost his footing and fell. The person was to majestic that he had leaned in too much.

Hyunjun screamed as he rolled down the rocky terrain and whimpered when his hands collided with the thorny branches of some plants that he was trying to to grip on. He heard the shouts of his friends calling out for him and he tried to shout back but his face met with the dirt and his scream was muffled. For what felt like an eternity, Hyunjun finally was out of the plants and soon water filled his senses. He tried to inhale air, but he, instead, inhaled water. He closed his eyes when he noticed that he was in water and accepted that he was going to die. Until he felt two arms hold him and pull him out of the water. Then he blacked out.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

Hyunjun woke up to cackling fire and hands caressing his face.

"Are you awake?" he asked and Hyunjun nodded. His whole body hurt. "Good thing you fell in water or else you would be severely hurt or dead."

Hyunjun nodded but he hissed as he felt the cuts, on his body, sting. Everything hurts.

"I had to remove your clothes and the insides of your bag are thankfully dry," said the person beside him. Hyunjun knew that his things won't be wet, his backpack was waterproof. Good thing his phone was inside the back. He can't say the same thing about his camera. He accidentally threw it behind him when he was about to fall. "I haven't seen that animal before, what is it?"

Hyunjun finally opened his eyes as sat up, but the person made him lie back down. He finally looked at the person beside him and saw that it was thr same blue haired, white skinned boy from before but what really caught his eye was the horn resting on the top of his hair. He suddenly recalled the story of the blue haired and white skinned horse hybrid with a sharp twirly horn.

"I'm a zebra hybrid," he said as stripes appeared on his whole body. The pbh (person beside him) was filled with recognition.

"I'm a unicorn hybrid," the pbh said and Hyunjun looked at him. "I have a cousin somewhere in Japan but most of my kind are in Scotland."

"Seukatlandeu?" Hyunjun asked and Eric face palmed.

"Well from what I know, zebras are from Africa and not Korea," said the pbh said and Hyunjun nodded. "So, what is this thing?"

Then the pbh pulled out his cellphone. Hyunjun reached out for it and the pbh gave it to him.

"It's a phone," he said as the pbh looked at him. He turned on the phone and clicked the camera app and turned it at the pbh. "By the way, my name is Hyunjun."

"I'm Eric," he said and smiled as Hyunjoon took a picture.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

(An hour after Hyunjun fell)

Sunwoo fisted Haknyeon's shirt as he cried and wailed. The older caressing the younger's back as way of comfort. Though their position was quite awkward considering the fact that Sunwoo is taller than Haknyeon and his back is bent which was very uncomfortable to say the least. Why was Sunwoo crying? No, how could he not cry? Hyunjun fell from a height of approximately 10 kilometers which guaranteed death as he reached the ground. Sunwoo actually wanted to follow Hyunjun's trail so he could see where he was but that was dangerous thinking. He could end up like Hyunjun.

(If you mean meeting a handsome hybrid then no, but if you mean dying then probably yes)

"Giddy up, Sunwoo. I'm sure he's not dead. Maybe severely injured but he won't get any better if we don't do something, right here, right now," said Haknyeon as he lifted Sunwoo's face. The younger smiled a bit before nodding.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

(Present time)

Hyunjun stared at Eric's face before laughing as the unicorn looked at him curiously.

"Why do you guys wear this things?", he asked as he pointed at the clothes that Hyunjun provided him. Putting them on him was quite a challenge since Hyunjun had limited movement with his injured body and Eric was resisting. The older could not stand to be with someone who was wearing a loin cloth. It was too funny. "Especially the thing you call underwear, it restricts me."

"Trust me, it's for the greater good."

"How is it the great if it restricts your penis?"

"I don't know maybe it's easier to hide your erection when you're turned on."

"Why are we having this conversation right now?"

"You digressed."

Eric stopped talking after that and Hyunjun relished on the silence that followed.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

"Sir, he was not found at the bottom of the mountain," said the rescuer and Sunwoo held Haknyeon's arms.

"Are you sure?" Sunwoo's voice quivered.

"Sir, there were no traces left behind, even the pond has no traces and the pond was crystalline, sir. CRYSTALLINE!", said the rescuer and Sunwoo can't help but cry even more.

"Haknyeon, he must've been eaten," implied Sunwoo.

"Sir, that's not poss-"

"Are we talking about cannibalism or predation?" asked Haknyeon.

"That's not possi-"

"Predation duh! The only people that would eat him are his insatiable Instagram followers, that sometimes forget that he's only 19 because of how many times he acts sexy, and they would only eat one thing, Haknyeon. One thing!" said Sunwoo. The rescuer gave up on the pair and tasked his crew to move along. They had searched for 1 day, normally they would search for than that but for the sake of the story, it was one day, actually even lesser than that.

Changmin looked at the retreating rescuers and raised his eyebrow.

"Ugh! Fuck them."

"Minnie, look I found Hyunjun's camera and look at this photo", said Chanhee as he pointed at the picture of Changmin and Chanhee making out with Changmin's back on a tree trunk and the next picture was them falling down on the ground as Changmin slipped. Their faces were priceless. The next photo was the lake and there they saw a man with blue hair.

MinHee looked at each other before widening their eyes. They both thought of the same thing.

Hyunjun was taken by a primitive tribe and was currently being roasted on an open fire.

They rushed to SunHak and showed them the picture which made them alarmed. They then thought of very weird scenarios, but one thing was common. Hyunjun was kidnapped by that blue haired guy.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

Eric bobbed his head to the side as he looked at the sleeping Hyunjun. It was currently night time and he was not sleepy at all. He was too intrigued at the zebra hybrid and watching him sleep was entertaining.

He then stood up and walked away after and took one of his books that his parents gave him before passing away.

He then opened the book and looked for that page. Finally, after a few seconds of looking, he stumbled upon that page. The page where everything was blank. He then took a feather and his self-made ink and started writing.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

"Haknyeon, if I fall and die then all of this will be your fault!" warned Sunwoo as the two pair hiked down the trail that Hyunjun made as he fell.

"How is it my fault, I'm literally at the end of the rope!" complained Haknyeon as he hiked down.

"You looking at my ass is distracting me," said Sunwoo as he hiked down.

"Your ass is nonexistent, shut up!", retorted Haknyeon.

"I'm sending a very worded email to the Lord of All Ass, Jibooty, about you", grumbled Sunwoo as Haknyeon laughed. 

"Remind me again why we are hiking down instead of Chanhee flying us down?" asked Haknyeon as he and Sunwoo looked at MinHee.

"Because I, Chanhee, the most beautiful owl hybrid to ever grace the earth, have to preserve my beauty and must remain unbruised my whole life," said Chanhee as SunHak scoffed.

"Like you haven't had a hundred hickeys on your body before," mumbled Sunwoo.

"What did you say about my boyfriend?" asked Changmin as he glared at Sunwoo.

"I said that Chanhee talks about how he needs to remain unbruised but he at one time had as many as a hundred hickeys on his whole body for one week", said Sunwoo as he scoffed.

"I actually thought you were saying he's ugly but you were just stating facts so okay", said the girrafe hybrid as they continued hiking down.

"Psh, no one thinks I'm ugly," said Chanhee.

"That one kid in the kindergarten class that you work part-time at thinks you're ugly", said Haknyeon as he snickered.

"She is blind, I look like a fairy."

"Honey, she was partially deaf and she said you look like Pepe. Baby, she thinks Pepe is handsome," said Changmin as Chanhee stopped.

"Oh!" replied Chanhee. "So I look like a frog?"

"Is Pepe a frog?", asked Sunwoo at Haknyeon.

"I don't know, I am pretty sure he is a demon."

"How so?"

"I don't know, he gives me those vibes."

"Strange."

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

Hyunjun woke up when he heard a thud. Then a scream.

_"Fucking Hell, Sunwoo, are you getting fat?"_

_"Well now I am trying, you called my ass nonexistent!"_

_"Are you affected by that?"_

_"Yes, I am!"_

_"Aww, Sunnie, come here. You know your ass is great!"_

_"Why are you guys having that conversation?!"_

Eric, who was beside him looked at the entrance of the cave which was blocked by a huge boulder. Hyunjun sighed before sitting up and asking Eric to pick him up. The younger picked him up, bridal style, and walked towards the small opening at the very side of the boulder.

The pair then saw four hybrids, a racoon, an owl, a giraffe and a pig. They were all on top of each other with a long rope beside them.

Then Sunwoo saw Eric.

"Don't you dare eat my friend!"

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

Eric looked at the racoon that was pointing his hand at him.

"Hyunjun, are you okay? Did he eat anything from you?" asked Sunwoo as Hyunjun looked at Eric before sighing.

"Well I want him to eat my ass, does that count?" asked Hyunjun as the four gasped.

"You're a child!" shouted Sunwoo.

"I'm literally older than you!"

"By like three months!"

"Shut up!" the pair stopped when they heard Haknyeon. "I need to process what happened."

"The blue haired guy treated my wounds then you guys came," said Hyunjun as Haknyeon made an 'oh 'kay' face.

"Wait, so you're a unicorn, right?" asked Changmin as Eric nodded. Changmin was amazed. "Wow! I thought they were extinct."

"The Pegasi people are sadly extinct but the unicorns are well, in Scotland. My great x5 grandmother was from Scotland. She washed to Korea about a century ago then she met my great x5 grandfather, who was a tiger hybrid and then they had a few children so I have cousins somewhere her anyways-"

"Yeah, we don't need to know your genealogy," said Sunwoo as he went and took Hyunjun. Hyunjun whined.

"I am reporting you for kidnapping, Sunwoo!"

"Why!?"

"Because you stole me from my love!"

"You guys just met!"

"But it's true love!"

"This is not Frozen, you beret addict."

"Just give me back to Eric. He's my new friend and I want to spend time with him before I go."

"If I hear sounds, we're leaving early."

"I'm a child!"

"You just said you weren't a few minutes ago."

"Well now I am."

"Ugh! Haknyeon, come here and cuddle me! I'm feeling stressed."

"Coming baby!"

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

They spent the whole night in Eric's cave. MinHee cuddling, SunHak fighting for the blanket and HyunRic being adorable.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us?" asked Hyunjun as Eric nodded.

"I have too many stuffs here, it's not going to fit your big moving thing," he replied as Hyunjun geld his shoulders.

"We can find some other way to get all your stuffs to my house", he suggested as Eric shook his head.

"No thanks, I really can't."

Hyunjun sigged as he let go of Eric.

"I'll come back for you someday then."

"I'll look forward to that."

With that said, Hyunjun waved goodby and left Eric at his cave. Chanhee was there, ready to lift Hyunjun up.

Eric waved goodbye as Hyunjun was taken up. The older can't help but feel a pang on his chest. He was leaving his new friend behind. As soon as he was out of sight, Eric walked back to his place in the cave and sat down on the ground and started writing on his journal.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

Hyunjoon stared outside the van again as he thinks about Eric. His beautiful blue hair, his sparkly eyes, his handsome face, his kindness, his playfulness and everything. He missed him already and they only left 10 minutes ago. Hyunjoon sighed as he fished for his phone but his eyes widened when it was nowhere to be found. He rummaged through his bag and when he hadn't found it, he sighed. He left it at Eric's cave. He puffed out, he'll come back next year and he'll get it back. Right now though, he thinks he'll save up for a new one.

Back in the cave, Eric didn't notice the electronic gadget powering off after not being used for a whole day.

o==[]::::::::::::::::>

Hyunjun groaned as he face planted on his bed. That was the best hike ever. He hopes that he can see Eric again soon.

And he will.


	2. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjun hasn't visited for 5 years. Eric moved to the city. They met again and Hyunjun was left heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed plot

It's been 5 years. 5 years since Hyunjoon came and 2 years of waiting.

Eric shuffled from his bed as he opened his eyes. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he needed to wake up or he's going to be late to work. Not noticing the stars twinkling outside his window.

When he walked down the stairs. He smelled something good being cooked on their kitchen. Eric sighed happily as he walked down the stair and hugged Juyeon from behind. Juyeon raised his arms in a helix patter when he was startled by Eric.

"Morning Eric," Juyeon greeted as he kissed Eric's lips. "Are you hungry? Dinner's still not done though."

Eric knitted his eyebrows, "Dinner?"

Juyeon chuckled as he opened the curtain above the sink. It showed the city with the stars shining and the moon twinkling. Eric gave a sound of realization before chuckling at himself. He then looked at Juyeon who resumed cooking dinner. He was smiling. God, he loved that smile. Even after 3 years.

▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

_Eric sighed as he watched the sun go down. He counted the days. It has been 456 days since Hyunjun visited. He had wished everyday that Hyunjun would come back but it never came. He was feeling devastated. He was saddened. Most of all, he was lonely. He was tired of always waking up with no one beside him. He wanted someone and that someone was Hyunjun._

_The sun had finally set when Eric thought of something. He wanted to visit the city. He wanted to find Hyunjoon. He wanted to see him again._

_With that thought in mind, he packed his things and the things he can't take with him, he gave them to his cousins that take charge of handling the hikers that want to hike the mountain._

_He gave them, the journals of their ancestors, their sketches and everything. The only thing that he had brought for himself was his journal and Hyunjun's phone. Funny story actually._

_He was gathering all the books and papers he had hidden in the cave and was going to get the next ones when he slipped and fell. He slipped because of Hyunjun's phone._

_He still had the marks of his tragedy on his body._

_He met Juyeon when he was tasked to handle the registration. He was staying for a week in his cousin's house. No longer was he scared of people knowing about his identity. His brethren came out of hiding themselves on Scotland. Juyeon was surprised that he saw a unicorn hybrid here in Korea but he was nonetheless, more excited to hike._

_After that, Eric was tasked to guide Juyeon, since there no others left and Eric is quite an expert. He knows the mountain from inside to out. He's lived there for years._

_Juyeon was quite the photographer, he photographed Eric like he was some model in all the sceneries that he found perfect for model pictures. They even had a few selfies after. Juyeon was quite gullible so he immediately followed Eric after the hike to the pond near his cave. Juyeon was amazed, he took pictures of it and the cave before settling down and dipping his feet on the cool pond. Eric sat down beside him and started a conversation. Soon they were conversing until the sun setted and Juyeon had to leave. Strangely, Eric stopped him from going. He wanted to get to know him better. He's also desperate because he knows little about the known world today and Juyeon could be of great help. The black bear hybrid decided to stay in one of the_ _inns. Eric roomed with him._

_Eric had known that he was clingy at that time but Juyeon seemed to not mind. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the company. Eric loved that. He loved that his company was liked by someone. He was feeling too lonely. He needed someone._

_The next day, as Eric entered the house of his cousins, he was surprised when he was bombarded by balloons. Juyeon behind him was also surprised._

_"Happy Birthday Eric!" they said as Eric was overwhelmed. This was his first birthday party. He felt tears in his eyes and soon he was crying. His cousins suddenly got worried but he said that he was just really happy. Juyeon removed his tears using his thumb._

_After that, they celebrated with a cake and a some wraps. Eric was saddened though, he was leaving his family on the day of his birthday. He spent the whole time he was packing, crying._

_When he had announce that he had to leave, his cousins were understanding. They gave him big warm hugs and they took a few pictures with him before waving him goodbye as he was leaving. As soon as the door closed, he cried again. For. The. Third. Time._

_Juyeon helped him through it and together they went back to the city where Eric began his new life._

_The first time he got there, he had gotten a lot of stares. However as time passed, they didn't seem to care. He was just, after all, another hybrid in Seoul._

_Juyeon taught him things that he needed to know to survive in Seoul and first order of business, his birth certificate. That was a tough time. However, soon he was proclaimed, "Son Youngjae, a citizen of Korea."_

_The next part was getting a job, since he didn't go to school, he took a minimum wage job at a convenience store. He met Changmin again while he was eating a burger on his break time. The older recognized him, of course. However, he had said that Hyunjun was in the military, he was doing service._

_Eric was devastated but it was okay, he had Juyeon and Juyeon was the greatest friend you'll ever have even if he might die first if there was a zombie apocalypse. The very first one to die._

_After a few months, Eric got over Hyunjun and was currently enamored with Juyeon. Things got heavy as soon as Eric got very shy at Juyeon and would push him away. They even fought one time. However, Juyeon could not be angry for long so he talked with Eric. Eric confessed himself and Juyeon hugged him suddenly._ _Turns out, Juyeon liked him too and has been ever since he moved in with him. They shared a kiss after that. Take not that this was. Eric's. First. Kiss._

_Eric was shocked but he let Juyeon take the lead and soon they were making out. Just making out._

_It took a lot of dates and a chance to dress up as Geodude one Halloween day for them to become official. They spent the night in each other's arms whispering sweet things to each other. Kind of like Awesome Synchronized Metallic Rats._

_And after 2 and a half years, they were still going strong._

_And after all these years, Eric was still a virgin._

_▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一_

Eric chuckled as he played with the black ears of his boyfriend. Taking in the wonderful scent of the older's shampoo.   
His eyes were sparkling as he made it his task to braid the older's short hair but his works beared no fruit. The hair had won against the hands of Eric, but the hands will return and take revenge. They just have to wait for the perfect time. That perfect time was when Juyeon has grown a mullet.

Eric then stopped playing and spooned the older and nuzzled his face on the older's back. Juyeon smiled contently and snuggled himself on the younger.

Then they fell asleep.

▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

Eric squirmed when Juyeon trapped him on the bed. He was too sleepy. Not very awake. 

"Juyeon get off me!" Eric said as Juyeon chuckled and rolled to the side. He turned to Eric who was staring at him. Then he kissed Eric's forehead and proceeded to spoon him. Too tired to get up. 

"Eric," he said as Eric turned his head at him. "Saranghae."

"Saranghae Juyeon..." Eric trailed off as Juyeon looked at him. "...Oppa."

Juyeon let him go and left the bed. 

"Yah! I was just joking. Hyung! Hyung!"

▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

Eric groaned as he heard someone entering the convenience store. Another customer; another stress.

After what seemed like hours the customer went to the cashier, which was his place.

"How much is this?" the customer asked abd Eric looked up to be met with a familiar face. When their eyes met the customer's eyes widened. "Eric?"

"Hyunjun?" Eric asked as the elder nodded. Eric felt happy, ecstatic and joyful. He met him again. Though the feelings were gone, he still like him as a friend. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, you?" Hyunjun asked as Eric grinned.

"Life's been great, I am now a citizen of Korea and I have a great boyfriend," said Eric happily and Hyunjun was surprised. He's face saddened for a second but Eric didn't notice.

Hyunjun...Hyunjun still had feelings for Eric. Hearing the news of Eric getting a boyfriend, it broke his heart.

"W-What's his name?" Hyunjun asked Eric and Eric's eyes lit up.

"Juyeon. Lee Juyeon," Eric said as Hyunjun widened his eyes. No. Anyone but him. "Do you know him?"

Hyunjun shook his head as he took the things he bought and left, not after saying goodbye and giving Eric his number. The younger just looked weirdly at Hyunjun leave before continuing his job.

▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

Eric laughed as Hyunjun sent another joke and Juyeon took notice of this.

"Who are you texting?" the older asked as Eric stopped and looked at him.

"An old friend. His name is Heo Hyunjun. Do you know him?" Eric asked as Juyeon nodded. The older in fact, knows Heo Hyunjun very, very well.

"He's my ex," Juyeon said as Eric bobbed his head to the left.

"What's that?" he asked as Juyeon

"Someone I used to date but broke things with," he said as Eric pouted his lips. Juyeon chuckled as he kissed the younger. "Don't worry, I love you very much. I won't leave you."

_And I'll be with you forever and ever, if you'll be with me forever and ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!


	3. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric meets Chanhee again. Juyeon is embarrassed nd Eric hates sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got too carried away

Eric adjusted his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed as he dusted his coat and made a face.

Juyeon caught him.

He was making the scariest face he can do.

He did his helix arms again. Eric knew what that meant, he was surprised and scared. Honestly, it was one of his little quirks that made him cuter. Eric couldn't deny that.

"My brother is waiting outside," Juyeon informed and Eric nodded before hooking his arms on Juyeon's and walking out of the apartment building where Sangyeon, Juyeon's brother was.

The ride was very eventful. Eric had fun.

▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

(On The Way)

_"Juyeon, are you still a virgin?" asked Sangyeon as Juyeon blushed._

_"Yes...hyung."_

_"Yah! I feel so sorry for Youngjae here."_

_"Hyung!"_

_"You've been together for like 2 years now and yet here you are, a virgin still."_

_"What's a virgin?" asked Eric as both Sangyeon and Juyeon looked at him._ _The oldest glared at Juyeon._

_"Juyeon, you pedophile! You're going to corrupt an innocent child!"_

_"He's only 2 years younger, hyung. What's wrong with your mind!?"_

_"Stop lying Juyeon, he looks 17 while you look 30."_

_"I'm only 26, hyung and he's 24!"_

_"I could sense you lying."_

_"Hyung!"_

_"I'm calling Jacob.You need to get arrested for corrupting a minor."_

_"I am still a virgin!"_

_"No! You're not!"_

_"I am!"_

_"I'm pissed, okay!? Jacob ate the last fried chicken that I specifically reserved for myself. There was a box of pizza beside it. He could've eaten that!"_

_"Maybe he craved fried chicken."_

_"Juyeon, he's not pregnant. Take note, he's a man, he can't get pregnant."_

_"Wait," butted Eric. "Sangyeon is dating Jacob?"_

_"No, Jacob's his roommate," clarified Juyeon_

_"A very annoying roommate," added Sangyeon._

_"How so?" asked Eric._

_"People fall for his innocent angel look but in reality, he's a devil. He sings loudly every night and I can't sleep because his voice is addicting. He eats all the food I reserve for myself and after that puckers up his lips. Lastly, he spilled water on the counter one time and he was so cute while cleaning up the mess that I was distracted from doing my work."_

_Eric leaned towards Juyeon's ears and whispered, "Is your brother crushing on Jacob-hyung?"_

_Juyeon whispered back, "I think so and I think Jacob's crushing on him too."_

_"Wait, so everyone is gay?"_

_"More like bi."_

_"Hyunjae currently has a girlfriend and her name is Y/N."_

_"Oh!"_

_The car stopped._

_"We're here!" said Sangyeon loudly._

_▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一_

Eric was in awe. The ballroom was amazing.

"Chanhee always outdoes this party every year. What's his job again?" asked Sangyeon.

"He's the son of a CEO so he has a pretty high place in his father's company. You always forget hyung. Is old age really hitting you hard?" asked Juyeon, genuinely worried.

"No!" said Sangyeon.

Then they saw Chanhee walking up to them. When Eric saw him, he was surprised. He was the same Chanhee he met 5 years ago. From Chanhee's face, he guessed that he was shocked too.

"Eric, is that you?" asked Chanhee, dumbfounded at the unicorn's appearance.

"Yes," said Eric as Chanhee hugged him.

"You've grown up so well. Where has the precious baby from 5 years ago gone to?" he asked as Eric scratched his nape.

"He became a man?" Eric asked with a rising intonation. "By the way, where's Changmin?"

Chanhee stopped. "Oh! Uh...we...kinda... broke up...two years...ago."

Eric bobbed his head to the side. "You did?"

Chanhee nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, okay?" Eric said as the air turned awkward. "How about Haknyeon and Sunwoo?"

Chanhee gestured at the two people eating gelatin at the buffet table.

Eric bowed before waving goodbye and leaving. He had to find Juyeon.

Then he spotted Hyunjun.

He hastily walked towards Hyunjun and hugged him from behind. Hyunjun gave a scream and turned around. Eric looked at Hyunjun and realized that Hyunjun was not actually Hyunjun. Eric let go, bowed and apologized before leaving the scene, embarrassed.

▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

Eric didn't know how it happened but he doesn't want to know how.

Currently, Sangyeon was flailing around with no shirt on and screaming around in their apartment. Juyeon said he was drunk but the party only gave out wine with little alcohol. Then Juyeon said that he used drugs and that seemed more believable. Then Juyeon said that Jacob appeared looking "angelic" and "ethereal" as described by Sangyeon and then the rabbit malfunctioned. Eric believed the latter more.

"Should we give him sleeping pills or should we knock him out?" asked Juyeon as Eric gave him a pat on the back.

"It's all up to you, Juyeon."

Juyeon groaned as he got his hands ready.

"I'm going to knock him out. Choose only one of the two, yes or yes?"

Eric sighed. Juyeon did likewise.

"Make your choice, come on, yes or yes?" the older asked.

"Fine! Yes," answered Eric.

"Do you mean it?"

"Do not ask."

"Are you serious?"

"Do not ask."

"Are we seriously quoting Twice?"

"Do not ask, now knock him out!"

▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

Eric sat on Juyeon's lap and leaned into kiss him. Juyeon was surprised but he kissed back and pulled Eric closer to him. The younger grinned as he pulled away.

"I feel like I'm old enough," said Eric as Juyeon bobbed his head to the sighed. "We should try sex!"

Juyeon's eyes widened.

"W-What?" the black bear asked as Eric looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Depends, what is sex anyway?" asked Eric as Juyeon's mind was going haywire.

Eric nagged. "Hyung, tell me!"

Juyeon was not getting out of this. Eric was persistent. Eric also liked nagging. I mean really liked nagging people. Especially. Juyeon.

Juyeon sighed.

"Sex is..."

▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

"Hyung! We're going to stay virgins forever," said Eric as he cried. Juyeon sat beside him and comforted his back. "I mean it!"

Juyeon sighed as he hugged the younger. "I know, sex is gross."

"I wish I didn't ask!" said Eric as he cried on Juyeon's chest. "Peeing is already so gross, cumming will be more gross."

Juyeon sighed again.

"Take me to a neurologist, I need to erase this."

"Eric, we don't have money."

"I don't care!"

"Eric!"

"No!"

Juyeon just sighed again.

▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

**_Hyungjun:_ ** _Anything new?_

**_Maknaeric:_ ** _I want to be a virgin forever_

**_Hyunjun:_ ** _What happened? Did Juyeon hurt you?_

**_Maknaeric:_ ** _Juyeon would never. It's just, I asked him what sex is and I'm mortified._

**_Hyunjun:_ ** _Better luck next time, I guess._

**_Maknaeric:_ ** _There won't be a next time. I'm going to make an anti-sex rule for Juyeon and me._

**_Hyungjun:_ ** _You're missing out on life_

**_Maknaeric:_** _You don't need sex to enjoy life_  
_Sex is like an additional ingredient to a dish called Life. Not adding won't make the dish incomplete because it is simply an ingredient you can either add or not add. It's not necessary because it's a want not a need. It's a luxury, not a necessity. While, yes, sex has very beneficial effects like making your distress go away, we cannot avoid the fact that it also has so negative effects like HIV and etc. You guys say that sex is very important but some people can live without it like celibates, asexuals and others. It just proves that life doesn't need sex nor does it revolve around it. It is simply a luxury we all have access to. It's just a matter of choosing whether we would want to do it or not. I, Sohn Eric, choose not to because I simply don't want too. This is The Boyz's maknae, Eric and I thank you._

**_Hyungjun:_ ** _I'm not a lawyer but you might as well be one._

**_Maknaeric:_ ** _Thanks and also I don't know why I put The Boyz there. I'm not some idol._

**_Hyungjun:_ ** _Are you sure?_

**_Maknaeric:_ ** _There's already a crack on the fourth wall. I don't want to worsen it._

**_Hyungjun:_ ** _I guess you're right_

**_Maknaeric:_ ** _I'm always right._

**_Hyungjun:_ ** _Debatable_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sangyeon's onesie was Totoro...Totoro was a mix of three animals...I made him a rabbit.)


	4. 不要 哭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjun's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be putting down references so be alert.

Hyunjun sighed as he sat on the swing on the ground of the playground on the city grounds. On the outside, he looks okay but on the inside, he's dying. He hates this. He hates himself. He hates him.

He hates him so much. He loathes him for doing all these things. It hurts him. It hurts that he is rubbing alcohol on bloody cuts. It hurts to see him with him. It hurts to see him so genuine to him. It hurts to see that he is so real to him but fake towards him.

It hurts and he hates it because he could be doing all these things to him but he was second place in the race. Juyeon got Eric first before Hyunjun.

He looked at kids playing around and his heart clenched when he saw one of them clutching a unicorn balloon. It reminded him of Eric so much. The details were there: blue hair, pale skin and a single twirly horn.

The sight gives him so much pain, especially when he spots the kid's friend holding a black bear balloon. How coincidental.

▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

Drops of water hit Hyunjun's hair, but he made no effort to stand up. He simply had no reason to. Where was he going anyway? He's high school graduate that works at Gucci and is currently finding out what he wants to take as a course. It's been 4 years, he thought military service would help him but it didn't.

It was drizzling right now, yet Hyunjun stayed seated on the swing.

He could have had a purpose. He could have been doing something productive right now. He just needed inspiration and yet, his inspiration belongs to another.

"Eric..." Hyunjun mumbled. "Fuck! Eric, I love you. I fucking love you. If you could've just waited. If you could've just waited, I would've been the one holding you right now."

"I would have been the one loving you like you are the last person on earth."

It was raining now, but it fitted his current mood. His tears were flowing like waterfalls, but he removed them.

"No. I don't wanna cry," he said as he held back his tears. Then all was silent, except for the rain.

Hyunjun's eyes felt heavy afterwards. His vision darkened. He tried to keep them open but to no avail, they closed and he passed out.

▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

Hyunjun woke up. The light of the room attacking his eyes. He groaned as he closed his eyes again.

"Awake?" a voice asked as Hyunjun nodded. The voice owner sat him up and he groaned. "I saw you passed out on the rain. I thought you were drunk but I'm pretty sure no one goes drinking while wearing Gucci."

The voice owner was female.

"Who are you?" Hyunjun asked.

"I'm Kim Chaewon," she said as Hyunjun blinked his eyes. "I'm '00."

"Heo Hyunjun, also a '00."

Hyunjun finally looked at Chaewon and he was surprised. He knew that name was familiar.

"Kim Chaewon from IZ*ONE?" Hyunjun asked.

"Yes, I am," said Chaewon as Hyunjun bowed and shook her hand.

"I was a fan of your group," Hyunjun said as Chaewon blushed, embarrassed.

"Thank you!"

▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一

"Hyunjun, can I ask?" asked Chaewon as she sat Hyunjun down on the table.

"Are you sure you're not asking right now?" he replied as Chaewon slapped his back.

"Anyways, what were you doing outside on that weather?" she asked as Hyunjun sighed.

"I was there before the rain..."

Thunder was heard and the lights went out.

Chaewon sighed and flick the lights on. The room returned to brightness. Hyunjun was amazed.

"It's just battery powered LED bulb, nothing new. Continue," she said as she sat down again.

"The sun was barely visible, clouds of gray covered the light blue sky. I was there..."

Chaewon shivered as another thunder was heard.

"I was sitting on the swing, looking over at the children until I saw one of them..."

Chaewon heard the howls of some dogs.

"She was holding a balloon, she had a grin so wide and sharp that it could cut mountains and that balloon..."

The rain started pouring heavily.

"Was a unicorn."

Everything mellowed out.

"It reminded me so much of him. Damn it! I want him. I need him, but he had to just go and be boyfriends with that bastard!"

The kettle stopped boiling water. Chaewon stood up. Hyunjun stopped.

"It's okay, continue."

"Suddenly, that kid's friend came and he was holding a black bear balloon."

Chaewon poured the boiling water on two cups filled with matcha.

"That black bear was my ex, that bastard who I gave everything to, I changed everything for him, I erased myself for him. So that I could be his perfect doll. But do you know what he said to me!? He said that I was not someone he used to know. That bastard, I gave him all my genuine love and all he gave me was fake love!"

Chaewon nodded as she placed the tea on the table and gave one to Hyunjun.

"That ex, that ex of mine is dating the person I love."

Chaewon looked at Hyunjun.

"What hurts the most is that they are so real to each other, so fucking genuine. It hurts more than the fact that my love is one-sided. It hurts more than the fact that I can never his only one, his boy. It hurts more than the fact that I can't be his keeper. That he's not right here. That I can't say I lo' u or comfort him and say giddy up."

Chaewon took a sip.

"I love him so much. So fucking much. There's no air when I am near him."

Chaewon nodded as she let the emotional zebra pour out his feelings.

"I wish this was a dream. Better yet a lucid dream because I want him right now, breath to breath."

Chaewon took a sip again.

"I want say that I'm his boy. I'm his only one. I want to be his fourever. I want to assure him that it's just him in my life and nobody else."

She somehow got it. Well the summary of it.

"If I was walking in time. I would have gotten back to the start, to the intro of our lives as we met."

Chaewon took a bite of a fried chicken that she brought out and microwaved.

"I just want to text him and say 'I love you!' and for him to text me back and say 'I love you too!' Is that so much to ask?"

Chaewon sighed.

"Back to you, Chaewon. I'm done. There's no tears left to cry."

Chaewon nodded and raised her palm up. She was still eating the chicken.

After a few seconds, she gulped it down.

"Hyunjun. I get it. Your heart is broken and my poor melting heart. Are you sure you don't want to try poetry or perhaps, rapping? You seem to have a lot of emotions right now."

"Thanks."

"But also, your emotions sound very tumblr right now but who am I to judge?"

"Did you just Kevin Moon me?"

"Yes, now stop breaking the fourth wall!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjun Dialogue (HD) 
> 
> Boy- HD 10  
> Keeper- HD 10  
> Right Here- HD 10  
> L.O.U.- HD 10  
> Giddy Up- HD 10  
> No Air- HD 11  
> Lucid Dream- HD 12  
> Breath To Breath- HD 12  
> I'm Your Boy- HD 13  
> Only ONE- HD 13  
> 4Ever- HD 13  
> Just U- HD 13  
> Walkin' In Time- HD 14  
> The Start- HD 14  
> Intro- HD 14  
> Text Me Back- HD 15  
> Back 2 U- HD 16
> 
> Chaewon Things (CT)   
> Got It- CT 11  
> Get It- CT 16  
> Melting Heart- CT 16


	5. Side Story: 고마워, 다음에

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanhee reconnects with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to my shitty writing.

Chanhee sighed as he stood up and left his bed. He turned on the light and sat back down. He looked at the mirror across the room and posed. He laughed after and went to his bedside table and opened the bottom drawer. There was a book. It was an album.

He opened it and saw him with a Polaroid film. It was him and Kevin. He was kissing his cheek.

Chanhee laughed, they were not a match but that didn't stop them from being friends.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

_"I heard, Chanhee got a tattoo on his back two days before that says "Whore" so I got one yesterday and showed it off today. Turns out it was a lie," said a girl as she turned her back and the word WHORE obvious on her lower back._

_(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻_

Chanhee turned the page and then he saw pictures of him and Younghoon. They were in Jeju. Chanhee laughed. He wanted to ask about what happened to him but he doesn't have Younghoon's number.

Chanhee smashed his head on the album. He remembered singing a song he composed to Younghoon. He remembered that it was called, "I'm Your Boy."

It was great song, but Chanhee cringes just thinking of how sappy he was.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

" _I heard that Chanhee ate a whole extra-large pizza. I'm intolerant to gluten but I idolize him so much so I ate a whole extra large pizza. He actually ate a normal sized one," said one boy on the hospital bed._

_(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻_

Chanhee turned another and saw him and Juyeon. He almost proposed to him, but he still was 19 at that time. What was he thinking? He just started college back then.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

_Chanhee leaned in on the buffet table and took a piece of fried chicken. Then he heard something._

_"Ugh! Chanhee is such a fuckboy. I heard that he is dating someone new. He just broke off with Changmin a few days back."_

_"Ugh! Also his new boyfriend's name was Nyu. What kind of name is that?"_

_"I actually thought that he was done being a fuckboy because he and Changmin had been going strong for 3 years but nope! Old habits die hard."_

_"Maybe, he was cheating on Changmin while they were dating and Changmin must've caught him so they broke up."_

_Chanhee sighed. That was not true. Changmin fell out of love. He did also. They decided to end it. There were no hard feelings. They both grew old of each other's antics._

_(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻_

Chanhee turned to the next page and he saw him and Changmin. The rest of the pages were pictures of both of them. He admitted that his moments with Changmin was irreplaceable. He treasured them. But he also liked being single. It gave him freedom.

He wants to thank Changmin though. He just never got the chance.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

" _I heard that BTS was having a new comeback."_

_"That's a flipping lie, Hyunjun."_

_(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻_

Chanhee wanted to thank Changmin for all the things they did. He wanted to start being friends with him. It has been 2 years.

He didn't want to rekindle their love but he would like to start something new. Something less intense. Something like friendship.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**New Butterfly Prince**  
Hey, are you still Changmin? 

  
**X to Q**  
Chanhee? Yes, it's still me  
How are you?

**New Butterfly Prince**  
I've been good. Better actually.  
Actually, I'm Amazing  
How about you? 

**X to Q**  
Great! I met this cool guy last year and we're in a relationship right now.  
I also met Eric, you know, from the mountain

**New Butterfly Prince**  
I actually met him too, a few days back.  
He was in my party, with Juyeon.  
Btw, why didn't you come? It's been two years  
I sent an invite

**X to Q**  
I was busy choreographing for a boy group's comeback  
Last year, I was in vacation with my family. 

**New Butterfly Prince**  
Hey, I was wondering if you would like to meet up? 

**X to Q**  
Sure! Can I bring my boyfriend along? 

**New Butterfly Prince**  
You can. I also need to give you guys my blessing  
As your ex, I need to make sure that your new bf is not shitty

**X to Q**  
Wtf Chanhee!   
My boyfriend was reading your messages  
Now he's asking me why I have been keeping touch with my ex

**New Butterfly Prince**  
Oh  
Say that I have a boyfriend

**X to Q**  
He's accusing me as your boyfriend

**New Butterfly Prince**  
Say that my boyfriend's name is Kim Younghoon

**X to Q**  
Chanhee...  
My boyfriend's name is Kim Younghoon

**New Butterfly Prince**  
Oh!   
He might have been my ex

**X to Q**  
Wtf Chanhee!?   
Now my boyfriend thinks you might be his ex too

**New Butterfly Prince**  
Say I'm Choi Chanhee

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**New Butterfly Prince**  
Changmin? 

**X to Q**  
Sup

**New Butterfly Prince**  
Who are you and what did you do to Changmin? 

  
**X to Q**  
I am Changmin

**New Butterfly Prince**  
Stfu Changmin never says soup and wrong spelling too

  
**X to Q**  
Listen here Chanhee, I will not let you take away my boyfriend  
You had your chance

**New Butterfly Prince**  
Wtf! I didn't remember you being possessive Younghoon

  
**X to Q**  
I changed

**New Butterfly Prince**  
We'll see  
Anyways, I was wanting to meet you guys yes or nah

  
**X to Q**  
Nah

**New Butterfly Prince**  
I was asking Changmin

  
**X to Q**  
He said yes  
But I'm coming too

**New Butterfly Prince**  
Read my invitation dumbass

  
**X to Q**  
Excuse me! I am a graduate of Culinary Arts okay?   
I'm a baker now

**New Butterfly Prince**  
Bbanghoon never died...  
Younghoon you told me on the phone that Bbanghoon died! And so dramatic too   
wth is  
"Oh! I'm sorry the old Bbanghoon can't come to the phone right now, why? Oh! Cause he's dead."

  
**X to Q**  
Stfu it was a trend six years ago

**New Butterfly Prince**  
It's not a trend unless I know it stfu

  
**X to Q**  
Prideful bitch

**New Butterfly Prince**  
Thank you, next! 

  
**X to Q**  
Stfu

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Chanhee blew air on his hands as he rubbed them. The cafe, although comfortable and peaceful, was as cold as his freezer. Who thought it was a good idea to use the AC during winter?

The doorbell chimed and he looked up and saw Changmin and Younghoon. They were holding hands and Chanhee waved at them. Changmin waved back and pulled Younghoon over to his booth.

"Hello Channie!" greeted Changmin as Chanhee smiled and did likewise.

"Why does he also get nicknames?" asked Younghoon as Changmin laughed and sat down with Younghoon. "I thought I was the only one that got nicknames."

"Do you want to be the only one?" asked Changmin as Younghoon nodded. "Don't worry, you'll be the only one then."

"Gosh, you guys are too sweet. Do they serve black coffee? I need some bitterness," said Chanhee as he gushed at the couple in front of him.

"Chanhee, you always like it black," said Changmin.

"Black fills me up more," said Chanhee as the person on the booth beside them spat out her coffee. "I mean you like being full, right?" the woman on the booth beside them was pounding the table. "Black just makes me fuller." The woman was laughing her ass off.

"Chanhee, are you implying something?" asked Changmin.

"Yes, I am implying that I want something black," the woman was dying and out of breath. "That black something is coffee. I want black coffee."

"When did he get this weird?" whispered Younghoon to Changmin.

"I don't know."


	6. The Truth (Un)told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really not as angsty as it sounds

**Leo(nardo Da Vinci) Heo**  
Eric...  
Can we meet up?

**Eric(k Roll) Son**  
Sure!  
Why?

  
**Leo(nardo Da Vinci) Heo**  
I'll tell you later

믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐믐

Hyunjoon fiddled with his fingers as he sat in the bench on the park. The cold December air chilling up his spine. He still waited though, he just can't hold it anymore, he's tired of it. Tired of hurting, pining. He needs to let it out before he implodes. He can't keep it anymore.

He puffed out air and looked at the mist that formed. He can't handle the cold on a normal day but right now, the cold is like 36.5°C instead of 36.5°F.

"Hyunjoon!" called out Eric as Hyunjoon looked up. There he saw him, he looked cute in that puffy long coat and Hyunjoon's heart skipped a bit. He can't handle all of this without doing something irrational. "Hey, why'd you call me for?"

Eric put his hand on Hyunjoon's shoulder as he sat down and Hyunjoon freezed. They're having contact, they're having physical contact and he missed this. Their last physical contact was five years ago.

Hyunjoon steadied his beating heart. He can do this. He can do this.

Hyunjoon looked at the confused Eric beside him. Then he looked back down. Too cute. Too cute. Too cute.

"Hyunjoon, is there something on my face?" asked Eric as he crouched down and looked at Hyunjoon's face. "Juyeon said that there is nothing though. I swear if he lied-"

Hyunjoon doesn't know how it happened but just the mention of Juyeon's nane made him snap.

Hyunjoon groaned. Eric stopped and looked at him. No more was the quick beating of his heart, just hearing that person's name was making his heart ache and his mood angry.

"Are you okay? Hyunjoon, you can tell me everything, right? We're friends aren't we?" asked Eric. Hyunjoon held his heart.

"Eric, it hurts," said Hyunjoon as Eric looked at Hyunjoon and then at his chest where his heart was.

"Do...Do you have heart cancer?" asked Eric, shock evident on his face.

"No!" screamed Hyunjoon as Eric took back his hands. "My heart is broken, you piece of amazing and beautiful shit. You said we're friends, Eric?"

"Ye-"

"Well I want to be more than that!" said Hyunjoon as Eric went nearer. Hyunjoon started crying.

"What do you mean?" asked Eric softly.

"I love you, Eric. I have been for a long time now," then he kissed Eric on the lips. The younger's eyes widened as he gently pushed away Hyunjoon. "Why can't you love me, Eric?"

He tried for a kiss again but Eric resisted.

"Hyunjoon, no!" said Eric as Hyunjoon trapped him on the bench. "Hyunjoon, what-"

"Why Juyeon, Eric? Why him!?" said Hyunjoon as the younger shivered under him. Both out of the cold and fear.

"Hyun-"

"You know he's only using you, right? He's only using you for his own pleasure. After he gets bored with you, he'll leave you like trash," said Hyunjoon as Eric gulped. He knew that this is not Hyunjoon talking but jealousy. He knew that Juyeon wouldn't use him. He knew all of those, but he also had underlying feelings of doubt and fear.

"H...H-"

"Eric, he's only using you but I won't. I'll take care of you like a proper boyfriend. I'll be the best boyfriend you'll ever have, not a plastic model like him," said Hyunjoon and Eric, out of instinct, pushed Hyunjoon away and bolted away from him, but Hyunjoon was fast. He latched onto Eric's arms and trapped him on the cold grass of the park. He kissed him harshly and Eric squirmed as he tried to push off the older, but the fall hurt his arms too much.

"Don't resist me, Eric. You know you want this," said Hyunjoon huskily as Eric exerted more effort and pushed him again. He then ran as fast as he can and dialed Juyeon's number.

_"Eric, hello, do you need picking up?"_

_"Please hurry, I need help."_

_"Why? What happened? I'm in the car now."_

_"Just hurr-"_

Eric was pushed on the ground again.

_"Eric? Eric? Shit."_

The call ended. Eric wished that Juyeon reaches the park before something dangerous happens.

"Who was that?" asked Hyunjoon. "You know that I'm the only one you need, right? I'm here to help you."

"Stop it, Hyunjoon. This is not you," said Eric as Hyunjoon started kissing him again. "Hyunjoon, STOP!"

Hyunjoon suddenly stopped and sudden realization filled his eyes. He let go of Eric and he ran as fast as he can. He can't face him anymore. Not after what he had done. He saw Juyeon's car fast approaching and he let his tears fall because he knew that Eric wouldn't need him as much as he needed Juyeon.

Meanwhile with Eric.

"Eric, are you okay?" asked Juyeon as he kneeled beside the younger. "What happened? Where's Hyunjoon?"

"He left," and before Juyeon could ask. "Don't ask. I'll tell you later, just take me home."

"Okay," said Juyeon as he kissed the younger's forehead. "You made me so worried."

ㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍㄍ

Juyeon sat down next to Eric who was sipping tea.

"What happened a while ago?" asked Juyeon as Eric looked at him.

"Before I answer, tell me first," said Eric, stopping before sipping tea. "What happened to you and Hyunjoon?"

Juyeon sucked the air.

"Damn it, I was a piece of shit back when we dated."

"How so?"

ㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨㄨ

_"Hyunjoon, stop listening to BTS."_

_"Hyunjoon, you look ugly."_

_"Hyunjoon, stop acting cute, it's cringy."_

_"Hyunjoon, honestly, you would be the worst person on the planet if we weren't dating."_

_Hyunjoon took in all of this and changed himself. He started doing what his boyfriend told him. He wanted to be perfect. The perfect boyfriend, he wanted. He wanted to be what Juyeon wanted._

_All his BTS merch was donated, all his 'ugly' clothes were sold, all the habits that people found cute, he forced himself to stop. He went to extreme lengths to be the perfect boyfriend. Yet in the end, he wasn't good enough._

_Juyeon didn't like the change. He didn't like how Hyunjoon turned out. He hated this new Hyunjoon. He wanted the old one back._

_"Hyunjoon, let's break up, I feel like I don't know you anymore."_

_Hyunjoon was lost after that, he felt worthless. He felt like a failure. He didn't know who he was anymore._

_He was lost in maze that he seemed to not know where the end was. He was lost, so lost. He followed Juyeon like a kid following the pipe of Pied Piper to a maze of love, but what is love anyway? All he knows is fake love. Honestly, the best thing he ever did was find out that love is not going to be a heart shaker like what everyone thinks it is. It just leads you on and makes you think that it will be always the cause of your euphoria from now on._

_Seriously, do you honestly think that you would be able to dance the night away with someone you love? No or no?_

_These were the thoughts in Hyunjoon's head as he let the tears fall._

_ㄇㄩㄇㄩㄇㄩㄇㄩㄇㄩㄇㄩㄇㄩㄇㄩㄇㄩㄇㄩㄇㄩㄇ_

Now, he was alone, in his bed. He was crying again. This time though, he didn't hate love. He loathed it.

ㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈㄈ

"So you're admitting that you were a piece of shit," asked Eric as Juyeon nodded. "But you have changed now, right?"

Juyeon nodded again.

"So instead of shit, you're fertilizer then?" Juyeon nodded. "Wow!

"I know, that you probably don't trust me right now, but I promise that I have changed," said Juyeon as Eric laughed at him.

"I trust you," said Eric as Juyeon smiled. "I always do."

And he kissed Juyeon's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> (Btw when I was thinking of a ship name for Hwall and Eric. The obvious one was HwallRic but I don't use them so I wrote HyunJae because Eric's Korean name is Youngjae but then it was very familiar and I haven't mentioned Youngjae, yet so ye. HyunRic it is.)


End file.
